wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trakt - cz.2
Widzę ich. - oznajmił kapitanowi przez vox zwiadowca Remus. Ukryty w śniegu, obserwował przez lornetkę pozycje Eldarów. Wyglądało na to, że wychodzili spod ziemi. Pewnie była tam jakaś jaskinia, której używali jako bazy operacyjnej. ''- Opiszcie ich. -'' polecił mu kapitan Cross. - Są różni. Wielu nosi biel i zieleń, ale kilku zdaje się... ''- Mówcie.'' - Ciężko mi ich opisać. Ale noszą jakby stroje w kratę i teatralne maski. Zwiadowca chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, lecz przeszkodził mu szurikenowy pocisk, który nagle przeszył mu głowę. Marine padł na śnieg, a Eldar zniknął w zamieci. ---- - Straciliśmy połączenie z bratem Remusem, kapitanie. Obawiamy się najgorszego... - rzekł grobowym tonem do Benjamina jeden z jego podkomendnych. Kapitan przyłożył dłoń do czoła i wyszeptał jakąś modlitwę. Potem "wrócił" do Astartes. - Niech ktoś w najbliższym czasie pójdzie na ostatnią pozycję Remusa i odzyska jego ciało. Po bitwie wyprawimy mu pogrzeb. Ale to potem. Teraz musimy skupić się na czymś innym. To powiedziawszy, kapitan opuścił swego podkomendnego i ruszył ku bunkrowi, gdzie znajdowało się dowództwo. ---- - To może atak frontalny? - zaproponował William. On i Garrett stali nad mapą obszaru z zaznaczonymi pozycjami ich oraz wroga. - Kiepski pomysł, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę naszą pozycję. Musimy ich jakoś wywabić na zewnątrz. - Zostawcie to nam. - rzekł nagle Benjamin, który wszedł niespodziewanie do środka. Jego obecność sprawiła, że Lord Harlan prawie rozlał kawę. - Spadniemy z góry na obcych i nafaszerujemy ich pociskami. Potem na chwilę się wycofamy i dołączymy do was wewnątrz. - O, to jest dobry pomysł! - ożywił się Harlan na słowa Marine. - W czasie gdy Ostrza będą zajmować Eldarów, Gwardia wtargnie i zniszczy ich od wewnątrz. - Nie tylko dobry, ale i niebezpieczny. Wchodzę w to. - Ale ja przeprowadzam szturm! - wypalił nagle Garrett. ---- Cały regiment został w jednej chwili postawiony na nogi. Na samym początku wyruszyły Gwiezdne Ostrza z Benjaminem na czele, które z chirurgiczną precyzją uderzyły na najbardziej wysunięte pozycje nieprzyjaciela. Ogień z bolterów i plecaków skokowych rozświetlił ciemną okolicę. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyła Gwardia. Obładowane bronią palną pojazdy - motocykle, Taurosy, Tauroxy - wyjechały na ziemię niczyją, zasypując Eldarów gradem pocisków. - Hoho! Co za dzień! Co za piękny dzień! - Garrett w Tauroksie uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, prowadząc pojazd na czele fali, podczas gdy gwardziści rozszarpywali obcych na strzępy, parodiując przy tym orkowe "DAKADAKADAKA!!". Nagle drzwi obok kapitana zostały otwarte przez - jak zobaczył - Arlekina. Ten chwycił go za kołnierz i wyciągnął na zewnątrz, przez co jadący ponad sto na godzinę Taurox pozostał bez kierowcy. Rozbił się chwilę później o wystającą skałę. Garrett upadł na śnieg, lecz podniósł się równie szybko. - Prymitywny Mon’Keigh. - rzekł Arlekin, który stanął przed nim. W ręce dzierżył miecz z upiorytu. Bez ostrzeżenia zaatakował on mężczyznę. Nie wiedział jednak, że ma on asa w rękawie. Sześć błyszczących, niesamowicie ostrych asów. Harlan poczekał na odpowiedni moment, po czym przyzwał szpony i niespodziewanie dla Eldara, zablokował cios. - Mówiłeś coś, xeno? - zapytał kpiąco i kopniakiem odepchnął go od siebie. Potem sam zaatakował, tnąc niemal na oślep. W ten sposób rozciął Eldarowi tętnice w szyi. Xeno jednak walczył do upadłego. Czyli jeszcze jakąś minutę z groszami, bo rany były naprawdę głębokie. Potem upadł z wycieńczenia, a jego dusza zespoliła się z jego Roześmianym Bogiem. Ujrzawszy pozostawiony przez jakiegoś martwego gwardzistę motocykl - z doczepionym bolterem - Garrett bezzwłocznie go “zarekwirował” i na powrót dołączył do natarcia. ---- To nie była zwykła grota. To był cały pieprzony kompleks jaskiń! A Biel-Tan to wszystko zagospodarowali, robiąc sobie z owego kompleksu bazę wypadową, by gnębić Imperium. Pewnie chcieli jej jeszcze użyć do wielkiego ataku, bo pewnie byli do tego zdolni. Jaka szkoda, że Tharvisiańskie Kojoty wtargnęły im z butami i oponami do bazy i zaczęły rozbiórkę. Nawet tak zwinne i szybkie istoty jak Arlekini uginały się pod naporem czystej, brutalnej siły ognia bolterowego. Ten atak wyglądał jak prawdziwy środkowy palec pokazany Eldarom przez samego Imperatora. - Tego biorę na siebie! - krzyknął Garrett i szponami rozpłatał eldarskiego wojownika, ratując życie jednemu ze zwiadowców Gwiezdnych Ostrzy. Ten skinął na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął. Gwardziści i Marines dotarli do komory, w której znajdowała się wielka, starożytna Brama Osnowy. Musiała tu stać jeszcze przed nadejściem ludzkości. W ogóle. Wyglądała na niesamowicie starą. - Przeklęci Mon’Keigh! Ta planeta już wcześniej do nas należała, a teraz do nas wró- - BANG! Strzał w głowę z pistoletu boltowego uciszył eldarskiego proroka jeszcze zanim ten się do końca rozkręcił. - Ile razy już to słyszałem… - westchnął kapitan Benjamin, chowając pistolet do kabury przy biodrze. Potem dobył z pleców miecz energetyczny i zaszarżował na Bojowe Skorpiony, które to dosłownie przed chwilą wybiegły z Bramy. Było ich pięciu, a on jeden. Po kilku chwilach ich było zero, a on jeden. - Dobra, niech wszystkie ładunki wybuchowe lądują tam! - polecił Garrett, rozpłatawszy kolejnego Eldara. To był chyba ostatni. Wskazał na miejsce przed Bramą. Postanowił dokonać tego samego, co przed laty: w widowiskowy sposób zakończyć tę farsę! Gwardzistom nie trzeba było mówić dwa razy, co robić. Od razu wyładowali wszystkie materiały wybuchowe, jakie mieli i postawili je we wskazanym miejscu. - A teaz odwrót! To będzie wielki wybuch...! Wszyscy opuścili kompleks Eldarów. Wszyscy oprócz Garretta. Nie wiedzieli, co chodzi mu po głowie: plan na zniszczenie obcych czy depresja i chęć skończenia ze sobą, czy może nawet jedno z drugim. Jemu jednak chodziło o to pierwsze. Z perfidnym uśmiechem na ustach czekał na nadejście jeszcze kilku Eldarów. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trakt